This invention relates to a rocking, seesaw type apparatus for children. More particularly to a portable apparatus that may be enjoyed in the confines of the home as well as outdoors. The prior art teaches a variety of childrens exercise and fun devices of the general character known as seesaws and the like, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 420,716; 501,005; 818,079; 1,006,666; 1,434,850; 1,652,993; 2,533,005; 3,614,096; and others. None of the foregoing, however, provides for a combined rocking and seesaw operation as is instantly claimed.